


Fantasías

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Es una fantasía y nada más, Tomi, no puedes enojarte.</i> Tom descubre que realmente no puede molestarse, sino todo lo contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasías

La casa estaba agradablemente silenciosa. Todos o, mejor dicho, casi todos estaban durmiendo, lo cual era lógico debido a que pasaban de las 2 a.m. Sin embargo, él estaba ahí… cumpliéndole otro capricho a su hermanito.

A regañadientes tomó el cepillo que un sonriente Bill le extendía y se arrodilló en la cama, mientras el otro chico se sentaba dándole la espalda espaldas. Haciendo un sonido de frustración, Tom comenzó a pasar el cepillo por el largo cabello negro, con cuidado y suavidad, a pesar de que le disgustaba estar haciéndolo.

—Recuérdame por qué hago esto —pidió cuando sus piernas ya estaban agarrotándosele. Bill le sonrió ampliamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de saberse consentido, y qué rayos, le encantaba que le tomaran el cabello con delicadeza, sobre todo si era Tom.

—Por muchos motivos —contestó por fin—. Pero principalmente porque eres mi hermano y estás enamorado de mí. —La peculiar la oración le hizo soltar una risita antes de continuar—: Además quieres que me sienta bien… —La voz de Bill se perdió en un suspiro.

—No, esos no son —gruñó Tom, aunque en el fondo también se sentía divertido—. Estoy aquí porque perdí una maldita apuesta. ¿Cómo iba a saber que Georg iba a ser tan tonto como para creer que estabas enamorado de él? —Antes de que le respondieran, se inclinó hacia delante, apartando un poco del cabello y besando el cuello de Bill.

—Nada de dejar marcas —fue lo único que pidió su gemelo, ladeando más la cabeza y dándole espacio—, y sí, una apuesta, Tomi, pero solo es una excusa —susurró—. Te encanta complacerme.

Y eso era indiscutible. A Tom le gustaba complacer a Bill, como a Bill le gustaba hacerlo con Tom. Los besos húmedos en su cuello siguieron por unos segundos más antes de que Tom se separara, depositara uno ligero en la boca entreabierta y sonriera. Se levantó y bajo los afilados ojos de Bill, empezó a quitarse la ropa. Moría de sueño, y hasta donde sabía, el día que les esperaba estaba cargado de entrevistas, aparte del concierto de la noche.

—¿Vamos a dormir? —preguntó cuando estaba por ponerse el pantalón del pijama. La amenaza de un puchero en el rostro de su hermano hizo que su sonrisa vacilara—. Oh, Bill, vamos, son las… —se detuvo parar echarle una mirada el reloj digital y bufó—, las 2:30 de la mañana. No vamos a poder dormir más de cuatro horas.

—No vas a ponerte eso —advirtió Bill, señalando el pijama. Ignoró las cejas fruncidas y negó nuevamente cuando Tom hizo el intento de moverse—. Quédate en ropa interior, se me acaba de ocurrir un juego —el tono de voz era mordaz y la palabra “problemas” se formó en el cerebro de Tom con letras mayúsculas y en color rojo.

El ambiente estaba agradable y, en general, pasar un momento a solas con Bill siempre era satisfactorio. Pero algo en cada sílaba de la palabra juego le había sonado mal; además, los párpados le pesaban mucho y sentía las neuronas embotadas.

—Vas a imaginarte cada cosa que voy a ir diciéndote, ¿sí? Y no te vayas a molestar. —Tom levantó una ceja y Bill le indicó que se acostara.

Antes de iniciar, se estiró lo suficiente para besarle profundamente, mordisquearle un poco los labios y la lengua. Su corazón latía aceleradamente en anticipación y las manos las tenía húmedas. No creía que su idea fuera a entusiasmarle a Tom tanto cómo lo hacía con él pero no tenía qué perder al intentarlo; si su hermano se enojaba, sabía que no le duraría más de unos días, u horas tal vez.

—Solo es una fantasía, imaginación…

—Ya, sí te entendí. Empieza de una buena vez. —Bill inspiró y exhaló profundamente.

—Bushido —Tom hizo una mueca de extrañeza— siempre ha querido acostarse conmigo. Después de una entrega de premios, ve la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir con eso. —Ahora que sí podía ver qué camino tomaría Bill, lo primero que se le ocurrió a Tom fue pensar que su hermano tenía la cabeza muy trastocada—. No podría decirse que va a aprovecharse de mí porque… —Bill dudó en seguir.

—Porque tú quieres hacerlo. —Era como una confesión. Bill estuvo a punto de decir otra vez que todo solo era una fantasía, pero Tom le alentó a que siguiera levantando los hombros y comentando—: Es normal, yo también quiero tener sexo con…

—Cállate… Tomi, cállate.

—¿Te lo estoy arruinando? —Bill entrecerró los ojos, los celos recorriéndole cada célula—. Bueno, ya, está bien. Sigue. —Para Tom era fácil ceder en algunas oportunidades, y más ahora que el sueño se había alejado y que sabía que de uno u otro modo terminaría haciendo el amor con Bill.

—¿No vas a decir más idioteces? —Tom tornó los ojos, y aceptó—. Bien… Entonces, Bushido me arrastra a la habitación del hotel más cercano. Ha tenido cuidado de que nadie nos vea, ninguno de los dos quiere que haya un escándalo, ni similar. Cuando estamos adentro, me besa por primera vez, sus manos vagando por todo mi cuerpo precipitadamente…

Sus mejillas estaban coloreándose, Tom notó con curiosidad.

Indudablemente, Bill tenía cada imagen fijada en su mente, inclusive no dudaba que debajo de los holgados pantalones de pijama, hubiera una incipiente erección. Tom no se consideraba una persona celosa, y sabía que querer estar con alguien más era normal, pero escucharle tan… _inspirado_ hizo que una pequeña parte de su estómago se encogiera.

Sin embargo, lo peor era que aunque le fastidiase, Bill aún le provocaba, y también lo hacía el tono sensual, y… y todo.

—¿Cómo son sus besos, Bill? ¿Apasionados y fuertes, o suaves, delicados? —Antes de que pudiera responderle, se apresuró a atraparle los labios con los suyos, con prisas, sin miedo al rechazo. Luego de una última succión, y de comprobar que Bill sí estaba excitado y que no llevaba ropa interior, se retiró al sitio donde estaba antes.

—Son violentos. Pero me gustan así, me gusta sentir sus dientes y su lengua, también el sabor a sangre que hay. —Hizo una pausa para ponerse de rodillas en la cama—. Bushido me tiene acorralado contra la pared de la habitación, y mientras me besa, está friccionándose contra mí… Tomi, él la tiene muy dura.

Bill lucía nervioso, sus manos estaban hechas puños, y por la posición que había adoptado, se notaba su sexo erguido.

Tom carraspeó muy bajo. Era más morbo del que nunca imaginó que albergara su gemelo. La persona que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos creer en el amor real, sabía que no era el verdadero Bill, pero el que decía tan suelto de huesos cómo Bushido le prendía, tampoco parecía serlo. Eso era conflictivo y atrayente al mismo tiempo.

Atrayente, sí, lo podía afirmar por la forma en la que su sangre principiaba a agolparse en las zonas bajas de su vientre; hasta se había figurado a Bushido, con una expresión de hambre, atrapando a Bill y moviéndose contra él, y era… sugestivo. Con languidez estiró los brazos y le quitó a Bill la parte superior de su ropa de dormir, acariciando con los pulgares la piel.

—Te gusta que esté así por ti —dijo pasando unos dedos por su entrepierna y presionando un poco. Tom no sabía si se refería a Bushido o a él mismo; tampoco lo sabía Bill—. ¿Piensa hacértelo contra la pared o en la cama? ¿En pie… o a cuatro patas, sobre tu espalda, tú encima? ¿Cómo, Bill?

En definitiva, Tom ya estaba dentro del juego, y esa expectación satisfizo a Bill. Todo había ido mucho mejor de lo que hubiese deseado, y cuando por fin tuviese a Tom encima, buscando adentrarse en él con besos húmedos, arañándole la espalda o mordiéndole los hombros, sería la gloria. Pura gloria.

—Se detiene, me libera porque sabe que si continúa así se va a correr en sus pantalones. —Bill fingió un gemido que hizo estremecer a Tom—. Él solo quiere follarme. Cómo o dónde, no le interesa en lo más mínimo, pero es la primera vez, y no sabe si lo he hecho antes, así que me agarra con brusquedad de la muñeca y me lleva hacia la cama.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Bill se levantó y se deshizo de su pijama, quedando completamente desnudo. Su sexo estaba firme, incluso con gotas pre-seminales, e innegablemente Bill se sentía orgulloso de su estado. Se toqueteó un par de veces, con la mirada perdida ante el placer que se brindaba, antes de volver a la cama. Tom había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar encima de Bill, abrirle las piernas y…

—Bushido me ha dejado así en cuestión de segundos, sin ropa y ansioso de más.

—Bill… —jadeó Tom. Estaba caliente, todo su cuerpo lo estaba—. Qué más.

—Él tiene mucha experiencia, sabe que tiene…  —Bill buscó la palabra poniendo una mano debajo de su barbilla, gesto que contradecía su desnudez, su erección y lo sonrojado que estaba—, que tiene que prepararme porque sino sus intentos para entrar van a dolerme mucho. Y Tomi, él no quiere que me duela. Quiere hacerme disfrutar… quiere hacerme ver jodidas estrellas.

—Hacerte perder la razón.

—Sí, sí, exacto —asintió ante interrupción del otro chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Busca el lubricante, desesperado, apenas y puede pensar con coherencia. Me tiene muchas ganas, ¿no, Tomi? Siempre ha soñado con follarme y finalmente va a poder hacerlo. —Ahora Tom fue el que asintió, pero lo hizo con exagerada lentitud.

Bill se dispuso a continuar, sin embargo, Tom evitó que hablara adelantándose él.

—Bushido no puede encontrar el lubricante, al parecer se le ha olvidado. —Las palabras que habían sido dichas con muchos decibeles por debajo de lo normal, hicieron gemir a Bill sin fingimientos—. Pero tú le estás rogando que lo haga. Bushido se humedece los dedos con saliva y…

—Dios, Dios, Tomi, ven aquí. —Sin esperar a que Tom cumpliera su petición, con rapidez Bill lo atrapó del cabello, lo haló hacia él y comenzó a devorarle los labios, haciéndole quedar boca arriba para sentarse en su vientre, sintiendo en su trasero la erección y empezando a balancearse lenta, tortuosamente.

—¿Te gusta? —Su respiración era irregular—. Por supuesto que sí te gusta, te gusta tanto como a mí… tanto como le gustaría a Bushido si estuviera en tu posición. —Tal vez era demasiado, más de lo que debía decir, pero Bill solo estaba concentrado en acelerar sus movimientos, restregándose con descaro.

Sin preverlo, de un instante a otro, el que estaba contra el colchón era él. Tom había cambiado las posiciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ahora sentía todo su peso encima. Usualmente Tom solía ser el dominante, pero aquella noche solo se había dejado llevar por sus palabras y por acciones, y que ahora retomara el control, le enardecía mucho. Con manotazos ansiosos, el mayor se bajó la ropa interior, quedándose sin prenda alguna encima y haciendo que sus sexos se tocaran.

—Tomi… —jadeó sintiendo los roces suaves y dados en el lugar justo—. No cambiaría esto por nada. ¿Quieres que…? —Ni siquiera hubiera hecho esa pregunta sino fuera porque algo le decía que Tom afirmaría con una mirada febril, tal y cómo lo hizo—. Bu-bushido me está preparando, ya tiene los dedos húmedos, los introduce… y… —se detiene completamente al sobresaltarse al sentir que su entrada es invadida.

—Continúa. —Es casi una orden hecha con voz demandante que no deja lugar a nada.

—Poco a poco mi cuerpo va cediendo —el tono de Bill se volvió casi un balbuceo mientras Tom salía y entraba— y… Tom, Tom, hazlo ahora. —Terminó de pronunciar su petición y su gemelo lo hizo. Y todo era perfecto, se sentía perfecto mientras tenía a Tom dentro, y sentía sus movimientos y ese ligero ardor que le encantaba; y también porque tenía a Bushido metido en la cabeza.

-fin-


End file.
